Calvin and Hobbes the Series Season 1
by peteandhobbes
Summary: Calvin was serious about going fact calvin has made a new invention that he made for exploring.Exploring dimensions that is! On cartoon network.Swing123 and garfieldodie are responsible for inspiring me to write this. Check their fanfiction out. It's awesome.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Go Exploring

Let's go exploring!

It's a beautiful day in******************(No I'm not giving away their location). The sun is shining the birds are singing. It's the perfect day! … Well...almost. Then suddenly a 6 year-old with bright blond hair that looks like it was electrocuted and his screaming orange tiger burst through the trees! If you've been living under a rock for the last billion-well if you don't actually...well you know where the door is-years the six-year old is named calvin and is wearing a red striped shirt and the tiger about to barf is named Hobbes.

The year had been crazy, filled with aliens,clones, time travel and the weirdest machines ever. They were like Finn and Jake,Batman and robin. Point is,they did it all together.

"STOP BEING SUCH A BABY AND HELP ME THROW THESE MAPLE SYRUP FILLED WATER BALLOONS AT SUSIE DERKINS OUR WORST ENEMY!" said calvin screamaly. oK. Said Hobbes. Now stop distracting me or you'll get us killed! "Wait" said hobbes "We don't have any maple syrup filled water ballons. I thought we just had a death wish to sled on suicide hill. Calvin looked angry he hated being corrected. But before he could tell him off they fell off the cliff! Hobbes was screaming again. "STOP SCREAMING! YOU DON'T SEE ME SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS DO YOU? ONLY THE BRAVE SURVIVE! YOU KNOW WHY WE DID THIS!? "Because we had a death wish". Hobbes said meekly. "NO YOU IDIOT WE DID IT BECAUSE WE'RE EXPLORES! WE DID IT FOR HARAMBE ! WE DID IT TO END THE YEAR WITH A BANG!"

"Wait how long have we been talking shouldn't we have died we or fallen down? Oh yeah. But Calvin never got to finish his sentence because they fell down.

Well I'm done forever. Said Hobbes. "Hey!Hey! Wait don't chicken out! At least we didn't crash like last time! Said Calvin. But Hobbes did not respond. "Well fine then who's gonna pay for your tuna?" Hobbes froze. Fine then he Calvin replied. So anyways what will we do this year? "I dunno maybe make some new year's resolution's will you make any.?" Me?! No way! Why does everyone keep asking that? Uh… Hobbes replied. Exactly! Calvin said! Well back to me then! What I mean Hobbes is that I think the aliens coming and me making friends with them makes me think it's a sign! Then calvin and Hobbes walked across a frozen lake on their log. Like a sign you put up? Hobbes said dumbly. Calvin looked cross. No! A sign that more crazy things are on the way!Like a prophecy!And not a dumb one like in the Lego movie! That was Lame! Oh said Hobbes. I'm not looking forward to that. Well want to go inside and drink hot cocoa while we watch bing every Gravity Falls episode? Hobbes inquired. Oh heck said. THE END

-Well there ya go. I'm kinda going for what Swing123 and GarfieldOdie wrote.(Check out they are amazing.) So please R&R and please don't scream at me in the reviews. This is ma first story! YAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2: The Days Are Just Packed

2\. The days are just packed.

DISCLAIMER: Gee what a long hiatus!

It's a beautiful saturday morning and Calvin and Hobbes are riding down their favorite hill with a familiar red wagon. "Fun experiences always go roaring by." Calvin told Hobbes. "One minute you're getting to do all you want and then bam! It's over." Calvin and Hobbes both sighed. "There's never enough time to do all the nothing you want." Sighed Hobbes. "You ever notice how fast time goes Hobbes?" "It presents you with a whole bunch of options,like a multiple choice test." "You missed the turn." Hobbes said. "Ah you see? I missed those choices and life presented me with some more, which are; jumping off the wagon or being a man!" "Let me guess calvin you're being a man." "Ayup Hobbes." Then they fell into the creek

"Hobbes why are we here?" Hobbes thought about that for a second. "You mean like what's the meaning of life?" Said Hobbes. "Yeah but even more,like what's the meaning of the universe." "It would be scary to know if our existence was an accident and that the universe was almost never created." Said Calvin. "That gives me chills!" Exclaimed Hobbes. "Welp,wanna read comic books and calm down?" Calvin asked. "Sure!" Hobbes happily agreed. "I call the Batman comics Calvin." "Hey! So not fair Hobbes!" After reading some comics Calvin spotted something in the river. "Look Hobbes! A trickle of water running through some dirt! I'd say our afternoon just got booked solid!" After playing in the river they got their wagon out of the creek and started riding once again. "They say the world is a stage. But the play is unrehearsed and everybody is ad-libbing their lines." Calvin pointed out. "Maybe that's why it's hard to tell if we're in a tragedy or a farce." Said Hobbes. "We need more special effects and dance numbers Hobbes." "Hobbes, Mom said she me after a philosopher John Calvin. So I decided to name you Hobbes because there is a philosopher named Thomas Hobbes!" "Cool!" said Hobbes. "Gee hobbes we must be so far from home we could live out here forever and be explorers!" Said Calvin "Hey isn't that our backyard?" Asked Hobbes. Calvin and Hobbes were heading home. "They say the best thing to do is always be at the right place at the right time Hobbes." "But you never know when the right time is, so we hang out by the drug store reading comics and chewing bubble gum while you wait!"

THE END


	3. Chapter 3: Calvin's Song (part 1)

DISCLAIMER: I'm going to be taking a break because I just want to do fanfiction when I feel like it and not be stressed.

Episode 3: Calvin's song Part 1

We start this episode by zooming into Calvin's room window. He seems to be writing a song. "Hey Hobbes check out my song I wrote!," Calvin said. Hobbes was sleeping until Calvin woke him up. He reluctantly got up and read his song. "Hey Calvin,this ain't bad! In fact we can show it to Galixoid and Nebular!" "I knew you would like it!"

But Calvin said that a little too loudly because his dad came storming up the stairs to his room. "What are you doing yelling up here Calvin?!"

"Ah Dad are you still mad at me for switching your pills for m&ms?" But Dad didn't answer, instead he snatched Calvin's song out of his hands. "Hey! That's mine!"

"You need to know when to stop being so childish." But he didn't finish because he was attacked by Calvin!

Ooh who want's a peek into Calvin's head? "The tyrannosaurus stole the velociraptor's meal, it was so savage and evil so I attacked! There Dad was sprawled on the ground knocked out." We see dad sprawled on the ground. "Boy Calvin I almost feel sorry for Dad," said Hobbes. "The key word being almost Hobbes. Ready to run?" said Calvin. "Sure, said Hobbes. Then they jumped out the window and ran! "Wait Calvin! We forget the song." Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other. "Uh-oh." Calvin said.

To be continued.

The part where dad was knocked out I originally wrote the word dead. But I didn't really mean "dead." It was kind of funny because my Dad thought I meant he was really dead. I meant in Calvin's imagination dad was a dinosaur that was killed.


	4. Chapter 4: Calvin's Song (part 2)

Episode 4: Calvin's song: Part 2

"Oh no, Calvin, how could you have forgotten the song!?" Hobbes exclaimed. "I don't know maybe it was the adrenaline rush I got from "pouncing" Dad! Just a guess though!"

"Calvin we need to get the song back! Got any plan?" Hobbes inquired. Sadly Calvin did not have a plan. "Hey Calvin I got an idea! We could go through the front door!" Calvin looked a bit miffed. "Ok, but I could've come up with that." Hobbes smirked at Calvin. Calvin and Hobbes were at were the front door. "Are you sure about this?" Calvin asked for the fiftieth time. "Yes." Hobbes said very flatly. Calvin opened the door, and there was Mom talking to someone on the phone about: Matureness,responsibility,Character, three very overrated things. Next Calvin and Hobbes were sneaking up the stairs and every step they took it made a piano key sound. "Hobbes, stop playing that stupid tiny piano!" Calvin hissed. "Ok jeez, I thought it was appropriate." Finally they got up to dad's office. Dad was resting his head on his desk. "Okay Hobbes all we need to do now is grab the song!" Except Calvin said that a bit too **LOUD!** Because then Dad tried to grab Calvin! "Hobbes help!" Calvin cried. Hobbes leaped into action grabbing the song, and he and Calvin jumped out the window shattering the glass into a million pieces. "Thanks, Hobbes." "Eh, don't mention it," said Hobbes. "YES! I'm so happy we got it back from Dad," Calvin said. "Agreed. Hey, there's Galixoid and Nebular!" Galixoid and Nebular are two aliens Calvin and Hobbes made friends with last fall. Also, they have no arms. "Hello, Earth potenate! Thanks for the stockings!" Nebular said. "Oh, yeah, that." (Calvin was still just a little miffed about that.) Galixoid continuing the conversation said, "So, anyways, thanks for the song!" "Of course," Hobbes said, as he handed the song to his mouth (Remember they have no hands!). Calvin and Hobbes waved goodbye and Galixoid and Nebular waved goodbye by nodding their heads. Calvin and Hobbes were still waving even as the spaceship was flying away.

THE END


End file.
